Z-Formation
by Emmazippy577
Summary: The rules to the game of Dares: 1. You must do the dare given to you 2. You must do the dare in the presence of all who are playing A two-shot where YOU decide the ending!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on some of my other projects, but I thought of this and just had to make it. I don't own DP... So enjoy Z-formation!**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"You have to, man."

"I'm _not _doing that, Tucker!"

"You _have _to, dude, it's the rules. You can't back out after being given a dare!"

"... But I'll look stupid... Can I just do it now, while Sam's not in the room?"

"You know the rules, dude! You have to do a dare in the presence of everyone in the game, or else it doesn't count."

"But Tucker..." Danny whined, "she'll never let me live this down!"

"I don't care. It's a dare. You have to do it."

"Ugh! ...fine..." Danny grumbled. A wild Sam appeared and sat down in her purple bean-bag. She struggled to not let her now-filled glass of OJ spill.

"So, what'd you decide on, T?" Sam asked, taking a sip. "What's young Mr. Fenton's dare?" She lowered her brows menacingly.

The boys exchanged a glance: Danny's was more of a pleading puppy-eyed look, while Tucker was just holding back laughter. Seeing that he was getting no where with begging, Danny sighed and stood in the middle of the bean-bag triangle.

He took a deep breath, and twisted his tongue to make his voice sound higher and more nasally. "Oh girl!" He said, putting out his index finger.

"Don't make me snap my fingers in a-" He held his right hand over his left ear, and continued with the words, "Z For-Ma-Shun,

"Bootie rotation," He blushed madly as he made a small circle with his hips.

"For yah in-for-ma-shun,

Word." He jerked his three middle fingers down, almost like a 'fierce' sign. He looked to Tucker, who prodded him, and tried to ignore the red light on his PDA. He flicked his wrist so the back of his hand was facing the ground.

"Oh girl, I just did not."

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! loved writing this! Anyway, I got this idea originally from my sis, who taught me the thing. Later on I edited it to make an awesome "HP version" but I'll only tell ya if you ask, later. Also, this is a two-shot but I need YOU to review and tell me was YOU think should happen next!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**reneemon45 Won! You all had wonderful suggestions Guest and Reptainlove! But reneemon's was just my personal favorite. I don't own DP...AlSo I've decided to now tell you how the story relates to my life and such... SO here it goes:**

**A year or two ago, my sister taught me that little chant, Z-Formation. It had been going around the school, and was the coolest thing since ice. I'd heard it before, but she was the one who ****taught **** it to me. So, my inner Sam instantly caused me to hate it. I thought it was FAR too girly for my tastes, and all around stupid. I admit, it was funny - but what would be funnier, is making fun of it. In a British accent, I made my own version, and have been editing and adding to it, ever since:**

**"Oh female counterpart**

**Don't make me snap my fingers in the LAST-LETTER-OF-THE-ALPHABET's formation**

**Lower back rotation**

**For YOUR information**

**Vocabulary!**

**Oh, female, I did not." With all the corresponding motions, of course. My sister adored it, and so did all of my friends who I showed it to. **

* * *

><p>Danny hated standing in front of them all, waiting for Sam's reaction. Tucker probably already was about to put it on YouTube by now, but he couldn't move until Sam responded. He was too nervous.<p>

Sam was stunned, she knew Tucker was smart, but that was genius. Humiliating, sure. Demeaning, yes. Unusually girly, most definitely. But genius?

100%

Danny was mortified, she noticed. Instantly it seemed more cruel than anything else. It wasn't his fault, it was Tucker's. He knew that she knew that, didn't he?

She glanced to Tucker. He was about to post the video.

Her gaze again fell on a terrified Danny.

Not today, Techie.

She stood, and stomped the PDA aloofly out of his grasp.

"What the heck, Sam!?" He growled, standing, steaming. He stood practically eye-to-eye with Sam (only an inch or two taller). Sam now stood beside Danny, and tossed him a smiling wink.

"Oh girl!" She began, placing her hand on her hip. Danny's eyes widened and he smirked.

"Don' make me snap mai fingers in a Z- for-ma-shun!

Bootie roh-tae-shun!

For ya in-for-ma-shun,

word!" The pair chorused, their hand motions in perfect sync.

Tucker's eyes widened. "Hipster love birds be gangin' up on Foley, huh?" Tucker teased, his eyebrows raised.

They both shot him a death glare.

"Heh-heh... I guess I'll just go delete that video, now.

* * *

><p><strong>like? not? Whatever.<strong>


End file.
